Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween
Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween Is an 2024 upcoming American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks Animation And Sony Pictures Animation, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing And Walt Disney Studios It is the Third sequel to the 2016 film Trolls And 2020 flim Trolls World Tour, directed by Walt Dohrn with co-direction by David P. Smith Who directed Trolls World Tour With Walt Dohrn, produced by Gina Shay, and will feature an ensemble voice cast including Anna Kendrick And Justin Timberlake reprising their roles of Poppy and Branch, James Corden, Icona Pop, Ron Funches and Kunal Nayyar Will also reprise their roles Are Biggie, Cooper, Satin And Chenille And Guy Diamond And With The film Cast Stars Of Nicki Minaj, Ross Lynch, Meg Donnelly, DNCE, Carrie Keranen, Meena Massoud, Nick Jonas, Dove Cameron, Ben Diskin, Alexis Flamand, Camila Cabello, Sofia Carson, Raafat Bazo, McClain Sisters And Puffy AmiYumi Will Voice Their New Charaters, DreamWorks Will Other And All We Put It On Our Photo And Put In Trolls Happy Troll-o-ween CAST And Nicolas Charbonneaux Collombet Will Voice Creek And Sadie Stanley Will Voice DJ Suki Who Voiced By Gwen Stefani And It Will Theatre Release On October 31 2024 Only On The Cinemas Synopsis Poppy And Branch And Their Firends Will discover that they Have Trollabration Party Happy Troll-o-ween They Sing, Dance And Have Crazeist Troll-o-ween Ever But There A Villain Ghost Called Decker And His wolves Twin Lily And Sely, Decker Will Turn All The Trolls Troll-o-ween Costume Into Troll Monster, Poppy And Branch And Their Firends Will Stop Decker And The Wolves Twins Voice Cast Anna Kendrick as Queen Poppy (A.K.A Poppy-Stein) Justin Timberlake as Branch (A.K.A Brancpire) Carrie Keranen as Pana, The First Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Tiro Villains) Ruth Righi as Pina, The Second Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Tiro Villains) Ava Kolker As Petuina, The Third Sister Of Poppy (A.K.A Tiro Villains) Scott McCord as Dranch, Twin Brother Of Branch (A.K.A Ghost Dranch) Zooey Deschanel As Bridget Christopher Mintz-Plasse As King Gristle Jr Curtis Stone As Todd Mike Mitchell As Chad Ester Dean as Legsly (A.K.A Zombie Legsly) Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille (A.K.A Mega Female Troll) Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond (A.K.A Wicked Glitter) Dove Cameron As Penny Diamond (A.K.A Mega Troll) Ben Diskin As Benny Diamond (A.K.A Mega Troll) Ron Funches as Cooper (A.K.A WereCooper) James Corden as Biggie (A.K.A Zombie Biggie) Anthony Ramos as King Trollex (A.K.A Fright Neon) Gustavo Dudamel as Trollzart (A.K.A Vanisher Trollzart) Sadie Stanley As DJ Suki Nicolas Charbonneaux Collombet As Creek (A.K.A Master Trolllivio Wicked Yoga) Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse As Cybil (A.K.A Master Trollivio Wicked Yoga) Will Arnett As Mr Dinkles (A.K.A Zombie Mr. Dinkles) Ross Lynch As Toby (A.K.A Dancer Wicked Villain) Meg Donnelly As Gaia Troll (A.K.A Mummy Troll) Heidi FMA Abdelbasset As CJ Suki (A.K.A Evil DJ) Bart Baker As Decker Garfunkel And Oates As Lily Tegan And Sara As Sely Sofia Carson As Gia Grooves (A.K.A Monster Troll #1), Ripley (A.K.A Monster Troll #2), Pow and Laroux Laroux (A.K.A Monster Troll #3) Walt Dohrn As Smidge (A.K.A Wicked Smidge), Fuzzbert (A.K.A Bad Hair), Cloud Guy (A.K.A Stormy Cloud Guy) And Spider Joe Jonas As Edward The Cat (Kitty Band #1) (A.K.A Cats Band) JinJoo Lee As Elizabeth The Cat (Kitty Band #2) (A.K.A Cats Band) Cole Whittle As Emmet The Cat (Kitty Band #3) (A.K.A Cats Band) Jack Lawless As Earl The Cat (Kitty Band #4) (A.K.A Cats Band) Camila Cabello As Lila Troll (A.K.A Model Fashion Troll Girl) Raafat Bazo As King Peppy (A.K.A Peppystien), Diggie (Biggie’s Older Brother) (A.K.A Zombie Diggie) And Sky Toronto (A.K.A Devil) Alexis Flamand As Danny (Biggie’s Father) (A.K.A Couple DogsTrolls) And Buzby Leslie Jones As Brenna (Biggie’s Mother) (A.K.A Couple DogsTrolls), Bernice, Dr. MoonBloom (A.K.A Zombie Troll #1) And Mags Gumdrop MoonBloom (A.K.A Zombie Troll #4) Dwayne Johnson As Slamm-Oh And Groth Tiffany Haddish As Bella Brightly (A.K.A Zombie Troll #2) And Nova Swift (A.K.A Dark Nova Swift) Nicki Minaj As Rose The Glitter Robot Troll Meena Massoud As Aspen Heitz (A.K.A Dark Aspen Heitz) Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper (A.K.A Dark Paint Villain) Shahadi Wright Joseph As Priscilla (A.K.A Monster Children Trolls) Emmet Mitchell As Keith (A.K.A Monster Children Trolls) BooBoo Stewart As Adam Troll (Perfect Trolls #1) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Peter Justin Bieber As Anderw Troll (Perfect Trolls #2) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) Karan Brar As Austin Troll (Perfect Trolls #3) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Smack Harry Styles As Alex Troll (Perfect Trolls #4) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) Nick Jonas As Andy Troll (Perfect Trolls #5) (A.K.A Perfect Devils Trolls) And Archer Pastry China Anne McClain As Iris Troll (Poppy’s Rival) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Sierra Aylina McClain As Lyna Troll (Iris‘s Firend #1) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Lauryn McClain As Lara Troll (Iris‘s Firend #2) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Ami Onuki As Sakaya Troll (Iris‘s Firend #3) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Yumi Yoshimura As Hikaru Troll (Iris‘s Firend #4) (A.K.A Wicked Rivals) Kōichi Yamadera As Snooper (Cooper‘s Father) (A.K.A WereSnooper) Milo Manheim As Ash The Male Troll (A.K.A Monster Troll #5) And Bash Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond Jamie Dornan as Chaz (A.K.A Monster Troll #5) Kelly Clarkson as Delta Dawn (A.K.A Cow Girl Villain) Sam Rockwell as Hickory (A.K.A Tickory Twins) Flula Borg as Dickory (A.K.A Tickory Twins) George Clinton as King Quincy (A.K.A Kingdom Villains Wickeds) Mary J. Blige as Queen Essence (A.K.A Kingdom Villains Wickeds) Anderson Paak as Prince D (A.K.A The Wicked Prince) J Balvin as Tresillo (A.K.A Monster Troll #6) Charlyne Yi as Pennywhistle (A.K.A Germlin Pennywhistle) Additional Voices Abby Craden Andrew Walton Barbara Harris Bob Bergen Britt Burton Carlos Alazraqui Cathy Cavadini Chris Renaud Daamen J Krall Daniel Edward Mora David Arnott Doug Burch Edgar Wright Garth Jennings Gregory Perler Igor Khait Jason Pace Jeremy Maxwell Jess Harnell Jessica Rau Jessica Rotter Jim Cummings John DeMita Laraine Newman Marisa De Silva Paige Pollack Robert Taylor Scott Menville Sara Mann Tara Strong Thomas Walters Townsend Coleman Wes Anderson Willow Geer Cameo Rufus (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Nangus Gemma Fur (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Milton Moss (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Foreman (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Hank Montana (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Referee Troll (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Mr. Glittercakes (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Thistle McCall (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Celine Starburst (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Timpani (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Klaus Von Frousting (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Dad Cloud (A.K.A Storm Cloud) Mom Cloud (A.K.A Storm Cloud) Old Lady Bergen Maitre’D Meadow Spriggs (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Troll Girl (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Troll Guy (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Moxie Dewdrop (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Cookie Sugarloaf (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Mandy Sparkledust (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Children Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Glitter Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) Children Glitter Trolls (A.K.A Monster Trolls) The Forest Creatures Bergens The Party Crasher